Say It to My Face, Nothing Will Change
by Yumekui7
Summary: A rainy day. A confession. A kiss. What's suddenly gotten into Chika? Will Shito understand? ONE-SHOT ShitoChika


* * *

**Anime/Manga: Zombie-Loan**

**Pairing:ShitoChika**

**Summary: A rainy day. A confession. A kiss. What's suddenly gotten into Chika? Will Shito understand? ONE-SHOT, Includes(Sad)Alternate Ending. ShitoChika**

**A/n: the italics are meant to be what Chika says in Chinese.**

All was quiet in Shito's room. It was raining again and surprisingly his ceiling wasn't leaking. Shito stood at his window watching the lightning hit in random places; totally mesmerized by how the beautiful lights would hit farther away sometimes and closer other times.

Due to Shito's distraction, Chika was able to walk into Shito's room undetected and lock the door. He walked up behind Shito and wrapped his arms around his waist and felt as he stiffened on contact. Shito relaxed slightly as he felt the familiar presence of his partner, but still stayed on guard because of Chika's out of character actions.

"What's gotten into you?!" He asked as he tried to turn around in Chika's grip in order to face the other man. Chika tightened his grip just a fraction, signaling Shito to shut up. He set his head on Shito's back, right between his shoulder blades. After a few seconds of more uncomfortable silence, a small soft voice came from Chika's mouth. Shito couldn't here him and asked him to speak louder. Chika stopped in the middle of what he was saying and Shito could feel him swallow and start again.

As he listened closely this time, Shito realized Chika hadn't been speaking Japanese at all. _"Shito, can you understand me? Well, it wouldn't really matter if you didn't. After all, I didn't want you to know, but I have to tell someone and, as ironic as it is, you're the only one I can trust. I love you, Shito. I can't explain it and I don't even want to know why. All I know is is that I do. I'm sorry._ Sorry. I have to go now."

He reluctantly let go and walked to the door, putting his hand on the knob. He waited to see if Shito would grace him with some kind of reaction. When there was none, he let out a sigh of relief with a hint of sadness hidden in there.

As he left, he saw Michiru walking towards the room carrying fresh towels. He waved and left the door open for her. Walking in, Michiru looked up at Shito to tell him that there were fresh towels on his bed when she saw two water stains on her friend's back and gasped.

"Is the ceiling leaking again, Shito-san?"

Shito turned and gave Michiru a puzzled look and said "No. I don't believe so, why do you ask?"

"Well, there are two wet spots on your back."

Shito's eyes narrowed slightly and touched his back where Chika's head had been not more than a minute ago. He could still feel the warms from his forehead on his back but he could also feel something else, the two wet spots Michiru had mentioned. He brought his hand to his nose and could smell the salt from the tears. Realization hit him and he brought his hand down. He turned to Michiru before walking out of the room saying he was sorry but he had to go.

For an hour or so, Shito wandered around the dorms looking for Chika when he found everyone I the cafeteria. Spotting Chika he called to him and motioned for him to come with him. Unfortunately, Chika wasn't the only one to look up. The others laughed and teased Chika saying "oooh! Chika's in tro—uble!" Chika laughed as well but Shito knew it wasn't all that real. He could see the worry evident in his eyes.

Walking out into the hallway, both boys stood across form each other, one against a windowsill and the other against a wall. It was silent and very uncomfortable for both of them. Shito spoke first seeing as he was the one to call Chika out.

"Where did you learn to speak Chinese?"

Chika looked up with a bit a fear in his eyes. "So you understood me?

"Yeah."

"You don't have to say anything. Just forget I ever said it." Chika pushed off the wall to walk back to the cafeteria but he was suddenly slammed into the same wall. He opened his mouth to let out a gasp as the sudden contact shocked his body, but another's quickly covered it. Chika's eye widened as he realized what was going on. Shito, his partner in this zombie-loan business, the one who supposedly hate his guts, was kissing him. His eyes slipped closed as he relaxed in Shito's grip and responded to the kiss. They broke for air and Chika whimpered from the loss of the comforting warmth of the other man's mouth.

Shito pressed his forehead against Chika's and gave a half-hearted glare before smirking at him. "Next time, say it to my face." He said as he got off Chika and started to walk back to his room.

Chika broke out of his daze and started to follow Shito, all the while glaring holes into the other man's back. Feeling angry eyes on him, Shito turned, with a smirk, to face a glaring Chika. "What?" he asked with feign innocence.

Chika glared some more and hissed out, "Don't you 'what' me! That was my first kiss and stole it," Chika stuck out his bottom lip a bit, pouting. Shito chuckled and Chika swore he saw a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, "I didn't hear any complaints back there." "That's because something was occupying my mouth." Chika pouted and began walking towards his room that was only a few doors down and one away form Shito's.

He didn't get very far before he was slammed into, yet again, another wall, with lips covering his own. Looking Shito in the eyes after they broke apart, Chika straightened slightly and growled, "Are you going to do this Everytime you want to kiss me?" "Maybe."

Chika looked at him pointedly and muttered to himself, "By the time he's done with me, my back will have bruises all over it." Shito smirked, hearing what Chika had muttered considering their close proximity. "Oh, that won't be the only thing with bruises all over it. You're not going to be able to walk once I'm done with you." Chika made a slight squeaking sound and blushed as he was dragged by his wrist into Shito's room.

* * *


End file.
